Boys Don't Cry
by indiefeministgeek
Summary: Puck is the local badass at W.M.H.S. Kurt is the new indie kid. What happens when they start to fall in love through music and face the consequences. Summary kinda sucks but this is my first story so may be terrible and I'm not used to writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Puck

"Okay class, today we have a new student joining us. Now I know it's the middle of the first semester so you already have friend groups but just be nice to him okay. Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel."

I looked up. Kurt was kinda strange looking. He had blonde died hair that went down to his shoulders and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. He had an obviously thrift store cardigan on that's about two sizes too big and he was wearing a The Smiths band T-shirt.

I'd never met anyone else who like The Smiths.

He had a pair of worn denim jeans with huge roll ups and a battered pair of DMs. This kid was gonna be slaughtered.

But his eyes were what caught my attention. Bright blue orbs that were filled with so much pain and fear i just felt like murdering who ever had done that to him. Wait...that wasn't the kinda thing a badass said! I was going soft! However, even though this could destroy my rep, I decided to keep an eye out for this Kurt Hummel.

Kurt 

This day couldn't get any worse.

First of all the teacher pulls me out to the front off the class to "introduce him" and then some Neanderthal shoves me into a locker jeering, "You better watch were you're going homo!"

I had thought a new start would stop this. After all, no one knew that I was gay and no one knew about anything else. But I guessed the dyed hair was a pretty obvious stereotype.

During lunch, I saw a sign for the school's Glee Club. I knew it wouldn't help his popularity, but singing helped me forget about everything. When I sang, I could forget about the bruises, wipe away the scars and erase him from my memory. So that was that. I would try out for the Glee Club that very day.

When I walked into the room all conversation stopped and all heads turned my way. They obviously didn't get many auditions. "I'm here to audition." I told the older man at the front, obviously the teacher, who was just writing up the phrase, 'Born This Way' on the board. I guessed it was Gaga week this week then. I hated the her. The obviously synthetically manufacture songs made him want to throw up.

"Well...of course you can. It's Lady Gaga week this week but seeing as though you are auditioning I guess you can sing anything you want." The perm headed teacher said. I walked over to the speakers in the corner and plugged in my smashed iPod to play my music.

As the opening chords sounded, everything washed away, everyone in the room disappeared and it was just me and the music.

 **Good times for a change**

 **see, the luck I've had**

 **can make a good man**

 **turn bad**

 **So please please please**

 **let me, let me, let me**

 **let me get what I want**

 **this time**

 **Haven't had a dream in a long time**

 **see, the life I've had**

 **can make a good man bad**

 **So for once in my life**

 **let me get what I want**

 **Lord knows it would be the first time**

 **Lord knows it would be the first time**

When I finished everyone's mouth's were hanging open. And then the dire opened and I heard the familiar sound of brogues on the wooden floor..

"Hey Kurtie." I shivered at the voice. It still gave me nightmares. Still frightened me to hell and back. Still made me feel worthless.

I was petrified to the spot has those familiar, possessive eyes looked me up and down. Face full of disapproval.

"I though we agreed you would stop wearing these garbage clothes. It make you look like a homeless person and I will not be seen with someone of that level. Be glad I even look at you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kurt

I couldn't move.

This was the same man that I had once loved, the same man who had murdered me.

- _Flashback-_

 _I can't believe it, somehow, Sebastian has convinced me to date him. It's ridiculous. I mean, I never thought I could hate a person has much as I hated him, the arrogant bitch, but here I am. In his car and on the way to Breadstix. On the way to my first date._

 _The dinner is amazing, romantic, everything I could and possibly imagine. He even asks me out on a second date. I think I'm in love, I've never been so happy in my life._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Kurtie, this is against our rules. Remember?" He patronised me as he came closer and closer. As I tried to back further and further away. Putting as much distance as I could between us before sprinting out of the open door.

As I ran down the corridor, I saw people staring, pointing, laughing and I just couldn't deal with it. Not again.

- _Flashback-_

 _I can't believe Basti would do this. I thought we were together. But I guess I'm just another dispensable play toy for him to wear down and throw out._

 _It's everywhere. Images of me and him, together, naked. Videos of us. But never showing his face. Propaganda created with the sole purpose of humiliating me as much as possible. So I run to his room, slam the dorm open and find him just sitting there. Calm as the eye of a storm. "You broke my door Kurtie." He scolds. "I thought you were better than this, smarter than this."_

 _"Why the hell did you do this? Why did you raise my hopes only to slam them back down into the mud? Why did you do this to me? To us?" I beg for an answer, any answer. "Kurtie, that's no way to talk to your Master. From now on, you will address me as 'Sir' unless instructed differently and you will do whatever I say." What the hell is this. Does he just think ill let him treat me like this._

 _But as it turns out, he does have a hold on me, for not even ten minutes later, I'm against the wall, his right hand strangling me. And with his left hand, he's shoving my hand into the shards of a porcelain plate. The shards ripping into my exposed palm. Digging their way through the smooth unblemished flesh._

 _Blood runs down my arm as he releases me and I can already feel the bruises forming on my neck. Another month of wearing scarves then._

 _"What do you say? What do you say to me for teaching you a lesson?"_

 _"Th-th-thank you Sir. Thank you for correcting me."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

I heard a pair of footsteps running after me. But I was too tired to run any more and I collapsed by a locker.

Puck

The body slumped on the floor looked empty. A shell of a person. Half a Person. I almost laughed at the coincidence.

I ran up to him, putting an arm around his shoulder and turning him so his head is resting in the crook between my neck and my shoulder. He shivered at the contact, a wreck.

Whatever that posh school boy had done to him, he would pay for it. He would pay for ruining this boy.

He curled up closer into me, and I stroked a hand up and down his back. Comforting him as I began to sing.

 **There's a lady who's sure**

 **All that glitters is gold**

 **And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

 **When she gets there she knows**

 **If the stores are all closed**

 **With a word she can get what she came for.**

 **Ooh ooh and she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

 **There's a sign on the wall**

 **But she wants to be sure**

 **'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.**

 **In a tree by the brook**

 **There's a songbird who sings,**

 **Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.**

 **Ooh, it makes me wonder,**

 **Ooh, it makes me wonder.**

 **There's a feeling I get**

 **When I look to the west,**

 **And my spirit is crying for leaving.**

 **In my thoughts I have seen**

 **Rings of smoke through the trees,**

 **And the voices of those who standing looking.**

 **Ooh, it makes me wonder,**

 **Ooh, it really makes me wonder.**

 **And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune**

 **Then the piper will lead us to reason.**

 **And a new day will dawn**

 **For those who stand long**

 **And the forests will echo with laughter.**

 **If there's a bustle in your hedgerow,**

 **Don't be alarmed now,**

 **It's just a spring clean for the May queen.**

 **Yes, there are two paths you can go by**

 **But in the long run**

 **There's still time to change the road you're on.**

 **And it makes me wonder.**

 **Your head is humming and it won't go**

 **In case you don't know,**

 **The piper's calling you to join him,**

 **Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,**

 **And did you know**

 **Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.**

 **And as we wind on down the road**

 **Our shadows taller than our soul.**

 **There walks a lady we all know**

 **Who shines white light and wants to show**

 **How ev'rything still turns to gold.**

 **And if you listen very hard**

 **The tune will come to you at last.**

 **When all are one and one is all**

 **To be a rock and not to roll.**

 **And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

By the time I had finished he had stopped crying and I wiped the drying tears from his face. That face that looked up at me with such fear. So broken. So helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Puck

I still couldn't erase the image of Kurt by the lockers from my mind. Not even after getting completely blasted. For some reason I hated seeing him broken like that.

At school the next day, I saw him getting out of a convertible with... That couldn't be the jackass who crashed Glee yesterday, could it? I watched as he gripped Kurt's wrist, whispering something in his ear and even thought I heard Kurt answer "yes Sir" to him. This shit was fucked up.

I ran up to him as we walked into school. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just overreacted last night. I was just so sc-ha-happy to see Ma-Basti again that it all came back to me me. And I couldn't handle..." He slammed a hand over his mouth like he had said something wrong and the ran away.

Man, why did it hurt so much to see this Hummel kid so upset. I mean, I had beaten up kids like him before, he's the sort of kid I would chuck in a dumpster and bombard with slushies. So why am I getting so attached.

Before he ran off I had noticed he was wearing a The Cure t-shirt. We share the same taste in music, just he's not scared to admit it.

Kurt

The bandages dug into my wrists all through English, reminding me of the state I had been in before. But then, it was my fault for getting so mad when he put up those pictures and my fault for forgetting our rules. I thought I had escaped him, escaped the punishment, but last night was the worst it's ever been.

100 rounds with the belt and then...and then...and then he had fucked me. Stolen the one thing I hadn't let him touch. And god it hurt. Both when it was happening and the day after. That's why I ran away when the Puck started asking me questions. I knew he was safe, I mean, who else would have put up with me in that state. But I didn't trust myself to say something wrong. And the pain and filth just kept rising inside till I couldn't hold it in and it started to swim through my veins. Engulfing my body. And I had to get it out.

So I ran to the bathrooms. Locked myself in a cubicle, and pulled out the razor.

I thought I had stopped it, thought I could resist the temptation, but it was all too much. As I dragged the cold, emotionless metal through my criss-crossed skin, I felt it leave. Felt everything float away into the air. Felt a bit cleaner.

We had Glee again today. My first rehearsal and Master said he was gonna come pick me up and that he had a suppose for me. So when I got a not requesting my presence at the auditorium I couldn't wait. Whatever surprise Master had in store was gonna be good. They alway were.

Everyone was there. Every single Warbler. "I thought you might like to see your friends again Kurtie. Maybe it will help my argument. Kurtie, _Dalton_ is your home, not this public school dumping ground. Please come back, or at least sing one more song for your old buddies." I hadn't noticed Master standing on the stage. A chorus of "oh, please Kurt", "yayyyyyyy" and hushed whispers flew around the room.

I stood up onto the stage and sat at the piano having decided on the perfect song to sing. I would never go back there. I would never go _Back to the Old House._

 **I would rather not go**

 **back to the old house**

 **I would rather not go**

 **back to the old house**

 **there's too many**

 **bad memories**

 **too many memories**

 **When you cycled by**

 **here began all my dreams**

 **the saddest thing I've ever seen**

 **and you never knew**

 **how much I really liked you**

 **because I never even told you**

 **oh, but I meant to**

 **Are you still there?**

 **or have you moved away?**

 **or have you moved away?**

 **I would love to go**

 **back to the old house**

 **but I never will**

 **I never will**

 **I never will**

 **I never will**

By the time I had finished, tears were streaming down my face as I relived all that had happened in the past year and a half. I wanted to go back so badly. Wanted to make Master happy, but I just couldn't. Not with all the memories that haunted me in those hallways. That choir room. That dorm.

Just then, Puck walked onto the stage. And I almost laughed. The warmth and comfort that he made me feel was enough to. Forget everyone else. "Hey, Kurt! Mr Schuester wants you in the choir room. ASAP!"

"Bye guys." I turned around to the Warblers, "See you around


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Puck

Three weeks later...

We are having another duet competition. Mr Schuester is really struggling for new themes each week.

As he rambled on about the importance of team work and being able to work with people even if you don't like them that much, my mind drifted to Kurt.

He's not doing too well. You could tell by the way he walked, head down, shoulders hunched, through the crowded corridors. The way he flinched if you went to touch him, to comfort him.

But he still stayed with that meerkat kid. Even though he seemed terrified the first time he saw him in the choir room.

If you asked him about it, he just replied, "It's my fault. It's my fault." Over and over again, repeating himself like a broken record. Like he was trying to convince himself as well as you.

"Puck you are working with ..." I prayed it would be Kurt "Mercedes."

"Oh heeeeellllllll to the NO! I will not work with mister ' _badass_ ' Puckerman."

"Mercedes, sometimes in life you have to work with people you don't want to or don't like. If you want to get into the music business, you need to be fine with that. Anyway, moving on. Brittany you will be working with ... Kurt."

Everybody froze, this was the moment when Santana went 'all Lima heights' on Kurt's ass.

But she just walked over to him. "If you touch her, I swear I. Will. Whip. Your. Ass. To. Shreds."

This would have worried anyone. But Kurt was completely and utterly terrified. His face paled and he started shivering. Muttering to himself, "I didn't do anything wrong Master. Please don't hurt me Bas..." He looked up, even more scared than before. And I remembered that first day I saw him getting out of the meerkat's car and he did that. Stuttering over names and words and running off like he thought he had done something wrong.

He ran out of the room again. I went to follow but before I could do anything, Brittany followed him, Santana shortly after. This was a day I thought I would never see in a million years.

Kurt

I had done it again. Why had I kept letting my tongue slip. Master had warned me about what they would do if they found out about how he taught me lessons. They would split us up, and that couldn't happen. I couldn't lose yet another person I cared about.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The cold stones stare up emotionlessly at me. Taunting me._

 _The names etched into the twin headstones are all that's left of them._

 _I never would have never thought in a million years anyone could do this. But I guess they aren't, weren't, liked by others as much as I loved them._

 _My brothers adoptive family said they would take me in. Karofsky had been an accident and they couldn't look after both of us at the same time. So they decided to put the youngest up for adoption._

 _But I remember their faces as they gave him up. They were full of grief and sorrow and guilt. Guilty of stealing a child's right to meet their birth parents. Guilty of stealing my brother away from me. But I didn't hate them for it. I never would. The only problem now ... telling Karofsky that he was adopted, that his birth parents had been murdered and that his birth brother was moving in with him._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Before I knew it, I was at my locker. Tears streaming down my face, I fumbled with the padlock. I needed my keys. Needed to get home. Or to somewhere private.

As soon as the idea hit me, I ran back in the direction I had just come from. Longing for some, any, form of release. But before I could get to the bathrooms, I ran into Brittany, mu duet partner. And saw Santana, the one who had threatened me, behind her.

"Hey Kurt. Are you okay? You look like Lord Tubbington that time he found out that the mouse he was keeping as a pet, had died." She sped through her words before pulling me close into her. Suddenly, I was warm and the urge for release was less. "I don't like seeing hurt Dolphins. Because Dolphins and Unicorns make rainbows, and if there are no rainbows, how can I be happy." I really had no idea what she was on about but I guessed it made sense to her.

Then she was singing.

 **What goes on in your mind?**

 **I think that I am falling down.**

 **What goes on in your mind?**

 **I think that I am upside down.**

 **Baby, be good, do what you should, you know it will work alright.**

 **Baby, be good, do what you should, you know it will be alright.**

 **I'm going up, and I'm going down.**

 **I'm going from side to side.**

 **See the bells, up in the sky,**

 **Somebody's cut their string in two.**

And then Santana came down to where we were on the floor and joined in with Brittany. Looping her arms around me and Brittany.

 **Baby, be good, do what you should, you know it will work alright.**

 **Baby, be good, do what you should, you know it will be alright.**

 **One minute born, one minute doomed,**

 **One minute up, one minute down.**

 **What goes on in your mind?**

 **I think that I am falling down.**

Their voices created a cocoon around us. Shutting out the world and surrounding me in comfort and warmth. Making me feel the safest I had in a long time.

 **Baby, be good, do what you should, you know it will work alright.**

 **Baby, be good, do what you should, you know it will be alright.**

We stayed in the cocoon on for at least another fifteen minutes. Then Santana whispered something in Brittany's ear. I watched her face drop and then be lit up by a huge smile. "Dolphin, we have Cheerio's practice...but you could come and watch if you wanted to. Please. You're still sad, I can see it in your eyes. Maybe watching me and Santana will make you happy."

"Of course I'll come Brittany, I'm certain it will definitely make me feel better."

"Yayyyyyyyyy! Come on then, or we'll be late and I don't want Miss Sylvester to shout."

After multiple run-throughs of a routine to _The Edge of Glory_ , Brittany and Santana come over.

"Miss Sylvester want to meet you Kurt. Me and Britt told her about you and she wants to meet you."

What had they told her. I mean, they didn't know about Master, but apparently it was obvious, well, at least according to Master it was. And surely a teacher would notice.

"So this is...", she looked down at a piece of paper on her desk, "...Kurt Hummel is it?"

"Yes miss." I replied, head hung low, now I contact. Just like Master had taught me.

"Look up. Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-fake-boobs say that you're really upset. Is that right?"

I nodded.

"What's upsetting you Kurt? Telling someone generally makes thing better."

It hadn't for me. When I had told my brother about it he just laughed, clearly thinking it was a joke and that 'boys don't get abused'. But he didn't know that it wasn't abuse. It was lessons and punishment. "I-I-I...I just can't. He'd punish me if I..." Once again I slammed a hand over my mouth. Why couldn't I control my tongue today. No-body could know. Especially not a teacher.

That night, I cut from my elbow to my wrist, over and over. Lines criss-crossing as u watched the blood bubble up and spill out. Some fast. Some slow. I had learnt how to control the flow by now. But available space was becoming less and less, soon I would have to use other skin.

As I was putting on a bandage and cleaning the floor, the door opened and Master walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kurt

"Kurt." His voice was rising and his eyes growing furious. "What on EARTH IS THIS!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF!?" He raised his hand. I waited for the blow. But nothing came. Instead he picked the razor from the floor. Knelt down beside me and started wiping my arm. " Why are you doing this Kurtie? Is something going on at school that's upsetting you?" "I...I...I am bullied by jerks at school." I knew it was a crap lie but what else could I have done. "It just makes me feel rea...rea...really horrible and worthless."

"Well I'll just have to make sure that never happens again. Won't I? Maybe ... a makeover! You used to love those."

"Thank you Master, that's really thoughtful Master."

Puck

I didn't recognise Kurt when he walked into Glee.

He was so ... normal.

His usual Band Tee and Mom jeans had been replaced by a pair of skin tight jeans (if you could even call them that), a white t-shirt, converse and a leather jacket. His hair had been cut and styled up into a badass quiff. He was sex on a stick, and fuck those jeans made his ass look fine. Wait! What was I thinking? I wasn't into guys.

He walked up to the back row of seats and sat behind Brittany and Santana. What the hell was happening? He leaned forward and whispered something into their ears that made them laugh out loud. Even Mr Schue who usually didn't pay much attention to him was shocked when he walked into the choir room, late as usual.

"Oooookay. Alright, who's up first?"

Rachel hand shot up like a gun, but before she could say anything Rory interrupted. "Err, Mr Schue, if it okay, we would like to go first."

Rachel sent Quinn a death stare but, let's be honest, did she really think she could scare Quinn.

"Well, that's fine by me. Go for it!"

 **Quinn** Rory Unison

Quinn and Rory started off on opposite sides of the room, walking towards each other when they sang.

 **Do I look lonely?**

 **I see the shadows on my face**

 **People have told me**

 **I don't look the same**

Maybe I lost weight

I'm playing hooky

With the best of the best

Pull my heart out my chest

So that you can see it too

 **I'm walking the long road**

 **Watching the sky fall**

The lace in your dress

Tangles my neck

How do I live?

They reached the middle and Rory ran up to the middle of the top row of seats. He stood on a chair as he sang the first chorus, Quinn joining in with a harmony every now and then.

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh-oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh-oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Whooo

How could I ask for more?

Lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

Now, they were staring into each other's eyes as they waltzed around the room.

I'm cutting my mind off

Feels like my heart is going to burst

Alone at a table for two

And I just want to be served

 **And when you think of me**

 **Am I the best you've ever had?**

 **Share one more drink with me**

 **Smile even though you're sad**

 **I'm walking the long road**

 **Watching the sky fall**

The lace in your dress

Tangles my neck

How do I live?

 **The death of a bachelor**

Oh oh-oh

 **Letting the water fall**

 **The death of a bachelor**

Oh oh-oh

 **Seems so fitting for**

 **Happily ever after**

Whooo

 **How could I ask for more?**

 **Lifetime of laughter**

 **At the expense of the death of a bachelor**

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh-oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh-oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Whooo

How could I ask for more?

Lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

They ended in a kiss, today just got weirder and weirder. Who would have ever guessed that the punk and the retro kid would end up together.

Suddenly, Kurt checked his phone, stood up and walked smoothly out of the door. I jumped up to follow him and this time no-one stopped me. I followed him all the way out of the school to the bleachers where, to my surprise, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one with a lighter strung around his neck, and slumped back into his seat taking a long, steady drag. This really was a strange fucking day.

Kurt 

I didn't feel right.

Not with these jeans rubbing and the converse squeezing.

But, Master thought it was hot. That was all that mattered.

"Hey!" The deep vice caused me to jump, "You know that smoking kills right?"

I turned around and came face to face with Puck, great. "And why would you fucking care!?"

"Because second hand smoking also kills. That means I'm dying right now."

"For your information, I smoke to forget all the shit in my life..." A haunted look passed over his face as he looked just below us. I followed his gaze and saw two boys in matching uniforms walking towards us.

One of them was Master.

The other looked like he was made out of plastic.

"Hey Kurtie," Master called up, "Me and Brody were wondering if you would like to come back to mine with us and try out a new device I got at he weekend?"

"I'm just coming!" Shouted Kurt. He ran up between both of them and in an instant had two arms around his waist and his face was attached to Masters's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kurt

"Kurt?" A deep voice came up from behind me.

"Please, Brody, please stop!" I cried out.

I felt his breath on my shoulder.

Flinched away as his fingers grazed my shoulder.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Rough hands pull me onto the bed._

 _Rough hands tear my clothes off._

 _Rough hands hold me down as I'm ripped apart._

 _Rough hands hold me as Master teaches me a lesson._

 _Rough hands comfort me as Master brings me back to life._

 _Rough hands gently lift me into Master's warm embrace._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Spun around expecting to find those cold blue eyes that had haunted my dreams for the hour I slept last night. But in front of me, a bewildered look on his face, was Noah Puckerman. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I-I-I fell on the way to s-s-s-school. Cut my leg. And I just got a terr-hilarious text from Brody and Basti."

I really needed to get better at hiding injuries from the worst lessons. I almost gave Master away. And he would really punish me then.

"Well... Let me walk you to the nurses office. You should probably get it checked out... Unless it's from something else..." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "It's nothing serious, really! It will probably be healed by tonight!" If I went to the nurse's office then she would see what it was and Master would be taken away from me. I didn't know if I could live without him.

"No, if it's so bad that you're limping you need to see someone. You know it could get infec..."

"Hey Kurtie, we need to practice our duet. We're performing tomorrow! Are you free after glee?"Britt-Britt bounced over with Satan following after.

"Let me just check with Mas-Basti to check that he's not planned anything." And with that I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialled his number, and walked away. If anyone heard the smallest bit of this conversation it would mean serious trouble.

-Hey Master

- **Hey Kurtie, why are you calling me? Is something wrong?**

-Well, Master, the girl that I'm doing a duet with in glee asked if I was free after glee. We need to practice our duet.

- **Well...Brody did want to come round again but I guess that's ok, so long as it's not a sleepover. He can just come round later, and you could take tomorrow off school. Hey, you could even have her round here.**

( What! I couldn't deal with him coming around again. I just couldn't.)

-She said she needed to look after her sister so I'll probably go round to hers.

- **Ok, just be home before 8. Brody will be round by then and you wouldn't want to disappoint me or him would you?**

-No Master, bye Master.

- **Bye Kurtie.**

Puck

What the fuck? Kurt had done the mumbling thing again. And then walked off to call his boyfriend. We all knew he had one so why did he have to call him in secret. So of course I followed him. I mean, it wasn't really stalking was it? And the shit I heard was so fucked up!

I mean come on, he was calling his boyfriend Master! That's not normal! And he seemed scared when he heard the reply to his question. I walked away before he saw me but made a mental note to speak to Santana and Brittany later.

"Hey Kurtie, can you come round?"

"Yeah. But I have to be back before 8, I just remembered that me and my parents are taking tomorrow off to see a show."

"Sure! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I knew this was the kinda shut that you had to tell a teacher about but I just couldn't think of anyone! Seriously, our school is made up of the lamest teachers! Mr Schue would try to do a lesson on it and all of glee club would find out. Miss Pillsbury would tell Mr Schue and Principal Figgins was just creepy. The only other teacher I could think of was Ms Sylvester. I mean, Kurt had mentioned meeting her with Santana and Brittany earlier in the week. Maybe she could help?

"Wait, let me get this straight... You think that Porcelain is being abused? Just because of a phone conversation."

"No Miss Sylvester, he was limping earlier today, stutters over his words all the time and when that stupid meerkat kid came into glee for the first time he looked terrified."

"Wait kid, it's a pretty hefty accusation to make. You don't even have any concrete evidence! For all you know he might just be a terrified, jumpy kid!"

"I know that Miss Sylvester, but I just can't shake the feeling that something is off. All I need to do is follow him ..."

"No, you don't need to follow the kid home so you can beat the kid up and get stuck in Julie again. You can put on a brave face for the rest of the world but I can see what that place did to you, you couldn't survive it again."

"But... "

"No but's, you will not get involved in this until I say so. Understood?"

I ducked my head, "Yes Miss Sylvester."


End file.
